


Stepping Wrong

by Icie



Series: OiSuga Week challenges [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/pseuds/Icie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa wakes Sugawara up in the middle of the night and he isn't impressed.</p><p>For day 3 of oisuga week: mistakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepping Wrong

"When the hell-" Suga begins but breaks off to yawn so hard his jaw aches. He starts again, "When the hell did you take up smoking?" The other half of his question is _and why are you smoking on my balcony in the middle of the night and making all my washing smell_. But one step at a time.

A curl of smoke drifts into the night as Oikawa expels it from his lungs. "When Kou-chan started acting cold. I needed something to warm me up."

"And when did _Kou-chan_ ever do that?" Suga might be snapping, he can't actually tell. It's too late and he hates smoke. It's bad enough that Tsukishima started after high school, now he finds Oikawa out here killing himself, too.

"Just before, when you said I should let you take some blankets." Oikawa has the gall to look beautiful as he grins with soft moonlight and streetlamps bringing out his features. "You could try it," he says and offers the end of his cigarette.

Suga glares at the tip.

Unfortunately, this doesn't make it vanish.

"No," he says, which does, effectively, make it vanish as Oikawa raises it back to his lips with a shrug. The tip glows red as Oikawa inhales.

Suga could do lots of things. Tucking himself back into bed is the most appealing. He could move out of the cold and away from Oikawa's thin stream of smoke. But lying awake knowing Oikawa is here and almost certainly wanting company is less than appealing. So he rests against the railing and attempts to force himself into a good mood. Suga hates feeling cranky. "It's a nice night," he says, because it is. There are patches of faint cloud here and there in the sky but for the most part it's clear and the brightest stars are still visible even with the other lights from the city.

A smile fills Oikawa's face and Suga has to stamp down on a less than kind thought. "It is now you're out here."

Suga could scream. "Is that so," he says in what he hopes is a measured and controlled comment but knows it came out tetchy and irritable.

"You're better company than a cigarette."

"So glad you think that highly of me."

"I do, you know."

Well, now he actually does feel bad. He would kiss him to make it up to him, but that would involve tasting Oikawa's foul mouth. If Oikawa doesn't turn away like he so often does. Suga can just imagine Oikawa's aversion to kissing not applying when he tastes of nicotine. "Come back to bed. And stop killing yourself."

Oikawa stiffens. "Do you think I would?"

Apart from the fact that he _is_ with each drag of his cigarette? "Yes."

"Harsh words, Kou-chan." He exhales and Suga catches a whiff of the smell. Oikawa must smoke high quality cigarettes, because there's barely a scent and it doesn't make him cough. "I couldn't sleep."

What a surprise. "How often do you do this?"

He shrugs and snubs out his cigarette. Cancer stick put out, Suga moves closer and wraps his arm around Oikawa's waist so he's pressed against his side. It's like hugging a block of ice - that can't have been Oikawa's first cigarette tonight even. "It helps when I can't sleep."

"Which is how often?" He keeps close watch on Oikawa's face which is pulled into a moderately fake smile. His expression grows tight.

"Now and then."

Suga sighs. "Constantly?"

Oikawa wriggles in Suga's loose embrace until they're face to face and he can loop his arms around Suga's neck. The smell of nicotine tinged smoke is stronger like this but Oikawa rarely initiates this kind of contact so Suga enjoys it anyway. "Well what can you expect when you're on my mind?" But he always says things like that when he does give him contact. No one would blame Suga if he pushed Oikawa over the balcony right now.

He tilts his head to kiss Oikawa's neck. It tastes bitter from lingering smoke but not too bad. He nibbles at the spot - he'll leave a hickey there before they go back to bed but not just yet. "I doubt it was me that woke you up," he says into his skin.

Oikawa's throat shifts as he sighs. "You should just let me lie, Kou-chan."

"No," he says, simply. Oikawa is too good for that.

"Cruel, cruel boyfriend."

Suga leans back, frowns. Oikawa rolls his eyes. So he's not totally oblivious then. "You call me your boyfriend now?"

"Sometimes."

"When it suits you," Suga states.

Oikawa's mouth twists. "Well I wouldn't call you my boyfriend when it _doesn't_ suit me, would I?"

"No, you wouldn't."

Some days he can handle this. Some days he thinks it's funny that Oikawa has such issues with admitting he enjoys being with Suga. Or, no, that's wrong. Oikawa says he enjoys being with Suga constantly. What he doesn't do is say it in a way that's something other than a joke. Others, Suga has a hard time convincing himself that it _isn't_ one big joke Oikawa keeps playing on him.

"Sleep on the couch, and go back to your place in the morning."

Oikawa snubs out his cigarette on the railing. "Of course, Suga-chan."

\----

In the morning, Oikawa insists on a shower and breakfast - made by Suga - before he leaves. Suga gives it to him, but only because if they argue, they'll end up having sex, and if they have sex Oikawa will need another shower and then he'll find another reason to stay.

After Oikawa does leave, Suga picks up his plate and dumps it into the sink. He'll clean it later, when he's feeling like doing anything more for Oikawa.

Rationally, he knows he wouldn't care as much if he slept well. But sometimes he doesn't want to listen to rationality. Sometimes he wants to get mad because his boyfriend is an asshole. He can just hear Oikawa agreeing with him, too. Which makes it worse. If he knows he's an asshole, he can try not to be an asshole.

But he doesn't, he never does. And Suga can't fix it.

On the balcony, there's still Oikawa's old cigarette butt. It smells, just faintly. Suga flicks it off the edge and gathers his clothes off the rack to bring them inside and fold them.

Order comforts him. After Oikawa stays for more than one day, Suga finds things just a little out of place. His toothbrush on the wrong side of the sink - Suga told him that was disgusting, and pointed out the spares but Oikawa flashed his teeth, pretended to be happy and kept using it anyway. Cushions from the couch on the floor where Oikawa rests his feet on them and a hundred other things that Oikawa does just so Suga remembers he exists.

He tidies all the most obvious things but he'll find more for days.

"Shit," he whispers to Oikawa's cooking magazine, helpfully tabbed on pages with spicy food.


End file.
